


The adventure of two sisters! (The tale of Kiera and Beth) [Book 1]

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Discovery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Member Death, Family Secrets, Finding Answers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - His Dark Materials, Platonic Daemon Touching, Protective Big Sister, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Trust Issues, orphan sisters, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Two sisters: Kiera and Beth are orphans, raised in a world where animals are your soul.Where human and animal are one and the same.When These two sisters discover a old artefact that once belonged to them (their family) now belongs to the magisterium, they get given it back, and a lot of secrets are revealed.Beth and Kiera go on a journey to discover who they are and find where they truly belong.But a certain someone knows exactly what they’re up to.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The adventure of two sisters! (The tale of Kiera and Beth) [Book 1]

**Author's Note:**

> Before people get mad at me! This is my world of his dark materials! I like it and I worked hard on this chapter! Thank you

In this world, there is only one way to represent the soul. That is through animal.  
This world consists of many different worlds which some have managed to decipher, but others have not yet been deciphered. This world is like yours only slightly different, the difference being animals are souls. When a child is young their soul changes because they haven’t found who they are or are still discovering who they are. Somewhere along the lines of adult hood the Deamon Will choose a animal state and remain in that form for the rest of their lives.

Our story begins with two sisters.  
Beth Silvermist and her younger sister Kiera Silvermist.

EverRealm Academy.

“UGH! Shut up! “Beth Silvermist Groans in annoyance. Banging the alarm clock which was on the left of her, opposite her younger sister Kiera Silvermist. Beth got up once the alarm stopped, and walked over to her sister, her Phoenix companion following slowly behind her. The Phoenix perched itself on her shoulder as she patted it lovingly. “Good morning to you too, Silverstorm.” She says giggling.

Her younger sister slept soundly with her companion who was transformed into a ferret. Beth smiled at her younger sister, caressing her cheeks softly as she removed some brunette hair from her face. “Love you sis.” She whispers to her sister kissing her forehead, causing Kiera to giggle in her sleep, which then in turn caused her older sister to giggle too.

The moment was sadly cut short by someone aggressively knocking on the door. “Alaina, I swear to God! If you come in here and wake up my sister I’m literally gonna to have my Phoenix chase you.” Beth said through the door, causing the door to be opened slowly as Beth’s Best friend Alaina walked in the room, her companion next to her who was transformed as a Labrador canine.  
“Sorry.” She whispers, as she told her animal companion to sit, Beth’s Phoenix watching it carefully.  
“Anyway, I brought you breakfast.”  
Beth smirked. “What do you want?” She asks, knowing that if her best friend brought her and her sister breakfast she wanted something, usually nothing important, but Beth knew all too well.  
“ it’s not what I want, Beth. “ Alaina set the breakfast down before taking a seat on Beth’s bed. Sighing before continuing.  
“ Francis said that someone from the magisterium wanted to talk to you both. I have no idea what it’s about, but it must be important if the magisterium want to talk to you about it. “  
Beth sighed. “If someone from the magisterium needs to talk to us, it’s never good. “She said cautiously, her best friend put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t look at it like that, it might be good news this time! You don’t know that! “  
“ exactly! I don’t know!”  
Alaina bit her lip.  
“What?” Beth said. Reaching out her hand to comfort Alaina.  
“ I hope everything will be okay. “ Alaina says worriedly.  
“Hey, it will be don’t worry.”  
“ don’t foreshadow like that… You know if you say something like that things are bound to go wrong. “  
“Alaina, look at me. I’m sure things will go fine, if they don’t? Well they just don’t, and that’s okay. “  
“Beth, we are talking about the magisterium here! Anything can happen between them! You know EverRealm Academy’s Side of the magisterium is hard to get anything past them, you’ve seen what happens to the other academies and colleges. “  
“Yeah, that was before the Gyptians stopped all of this, remember?” Beth pointed out.

Another knock at the door.

“ Naiomi I swear to God-“  
The door opens, revealing Francis, with her arms crossed her owl companion flying next to her.  
“Girls. The magisterium needs to see you. “Francis said.  
“Alright alright, were coming.” Beth says annoyed.

Later.

“I wonder what the magisterium wants to talk to us about? “ Kiera asks, her companion following in the form of a bird above her.  
“Nothing good I doubt. “ Beth replied, her Phoenix above her also.  
“I’m sure whatever it is it won’t be that bad.” Kiera says, walking next to her sister.  
They arrived to the office, where one member of the magisterium sat inside waiting for them, Kiera’s deamon transforming back into a ferret.  
Both girls entered the office, a chair sat for each of them, as their animal companions either sat on their lap or loomed above them.

“ Sir? “Beth asked.  
“Ah. Girls! Thank you for attending! Alaina told me you would be down here soon, thank you. Anyway, we have something for you. “ Kiera tilted her head quizzically. “What is it, sir? “She asks.  
The man offered it to her, it was a golden bracelet with a special Golden charm on it.  
“ this is the bracelet of destiny, this will determine what you will do. There is a great journey ahead of you, this bracelet will guide you and help you on your way. “The man said, looking at the girls directly. “Who sent this to you?” Beth asks.  
“Your mother.” The man responded truthfully.

Beth and Kiera gasped as tears brim the corners of their eyes.  
“Mother...” Kiera echoed, holding the bracelet to her chest.  
Her sister hugged her, rubbing her back. “Now we know she’s out there at least. “She said, Kiera nods.  
“The Bracelet will light up and glow when you come close to a part of your destiny. “The girls nodded, leaving the room.

“Well, that was something I wasn’t expecting. “ Kiera says A few minutes after walking out of the office. Her older sister looked at her, still clutching the bracelet tightly. “I know, let’s see what this bracelet actually does when we get back to our room.”  
“Okay.” They both continued walking to their room.

Back in their room Alaina and Francis along with their Demons, were talking with one another when the girls arrived back. “Hey girls! “ Alaina greeted them, but when she noticed there confused expressions she looked confused also. “So? What did they want? “She asked as Beth sat on her bed examining it. “Cute bracelet! Where did you get it? “She asked as Beth was still examining it. “Isn’t that an artefact from the magisterium?” Francis enquires. “I don’t know, is it? “The younger girl enquired. “I don’t know myself, it’s rumoured to be used by the witches.”  
“witches? What kind of witches?” Francis looks at her, concerned as to whether she should continue. “I’m not sure I should continue, anyway it was rumoured to be used by witches. Why do you girls suddenly have it? “She asks, her owl perching next to her.  
“Our mother had it.”  
Alaina gasped. “Your Mom?” Beth nodded, placing the bracelet on herself.  
“ it said it will light up when we are close to our destiny or something. “She concluded. Francis, the smarter of the four, got a book out from her satchel. “I think this is what you’re looking for. “She said pointing to the bracelet image in the book she was holding. “The bracelet of destiny. Whoever the wearer of the bracelet is it will show them their destiny, it will have the name of what they’re supposed to do, but it’s up to the wearer to figure out how to do it.” She reads off the page, as all three of the girls looked confused. “Does it say anything Beth?” Alaina asked.  
“Well, it hasn’t started growing yet. Francis, is there a way to read it? “Francis looked in her book, unable to find anything. “No, all it says here is. When the bracelet starts growing, it will show a golden light leading you to where ever it wants you to go. That’s all it says, I couldn’t find anything else on it, all I know about is the alethiometer, but we don’t have one ourselves.”

“ well that’s helpful.” Alaina says sarcastically.  
“Maybe, we need to move somewhere for the bracelet glow.” Kiera suggested, her sister nodded as she got up, her younger sister following suit.

They walk up and down the halls of the academy, trying to get the bracelet to glow. After a while of walking they were about to give up, but suddenly the bracelet started the glow. “Beth! Look! The bracelet, it’s glowing! “ Kiera exclaimed, taking her older sister by the hand. “Well sister, looks like we have an adventure in our hands....”


End file.
